Kanda & the mermaid
by LyraLyra
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si a Yuu Kanda le vendiesen una sirena? –Eso no existe- Respondería, aún después de tenerla en su poder. Para él todo lo que está fuera de lógica no existe. Es incongruente y absurdo. Así que ¿Qué sucede cuando se comienza a enamorar de algo que, para él "no existe"? UA - Yullen, TykixLavi. (Posible Lemon)
1. Capítulo 0 - Prólogo

**Resumen:** ¿Qué pasaría si a Yuu Kanda le vendiesen una sirena? **–Eso no existe-** Respondería, aún después de tenerla en su poder. Para él todo lo que está fuera de lógica no existe. Es incongruente y absurdo. Así que ¿Qué sucede cuando se comienza a enamorar de algo que, para él "no existe"? UA - Yullen, TykixLavi. (Posible Lemon).

Ustedes se preguntaran... como hay Lemon con una sirena... muajaja *se va corriendo*.

* * *

**Disclaimer!** Los _personajes_ de esta historia le pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura-san, pero la historia es mía, (ñiaca, ñiaca xD)

**En Negrita – Dialogos**

_**En cursiva con "" y negrita – Pensamientos**_

Normal - Dialogo

* * *

PROLOGO

Las sirenas, han sido personajes famosos de la mitología por ser hermosas mujeres con cola de pez, que seducen a los hombres con sus hermosas voces para guiarlos a su perdición. Según la leyenda griega, eran fieles compañeras de Perséfone, pero cuando esta fue raptada por Hades, no pudieron salvarla y como castigo la Diosa Deméter, madre de Perséfone, diosa de la agricultura, protectora del matrimonio y portadora de las estaciones, las convirtió en estas criaturas híbridas por no haber cuidado bien de su hija.

Vivían en la isla de Artemisa, donde descansaban los restos de los marineros, que habían sido atraídos por sus cantos, los cuales anunciaban engañosamente los placeres del mundo subterráneo...

* * *

Una noche tranquila, sin luna ni estrellas, en donde el sonido del oleaje, se mezclaba con un canto, suave y constante, capaz de embriagar a cualquier hombre que se encontrara cerca del lugar.

A unos metros de la costa, se estacionaban un par de autos negros en medio del bosque, guiados ahí por los rumores de los aldeanos, que decían que un pescador había capturado una extraña criatura y que permanecía enredada en las redes, bajo el agua. Por el miedo que surgió entre los pueblerinos, de la posibilidad de que fuera una criatura horripilante residente de la zona abisal o algo más improbable como que fuera una sirena y succionara sus almas, nadie se había atrevido a acercarse al lugar. Los rumores no tardaron en llegar a oídos del heredero de la familia Noé, Tyki Mikk, el cual tenía como hobby coleccionar, desde insectos y conchas de moluscos, hasta roedores esciúridos y seres mitológicos.

**- Búsquenla y captúrenla, no aceptare fallos, ni un trabajo mediocre.**

**- Sí, señor.**

Unos sonidos, más bien voces humanas, hicieron que detuviera su canto, y paralizado por el miedo guardo completo silencio, mientras que los sonidos de las pisadas se iban acercando.

_**"¿Moriré aquí?"**_se pregunto aterrado, abrazándose a sí mismo y temblando ligeramente.

Una luz lo encandilo, al mismo tiempo que alguien lo arrastro junto con las redes y lo tiraron sin cuidados contra la arena. Intentando alejarse volvió a escuchar mas sonidos que esas criaturas bípedas hacían.

**- La encontramos.**

**- Es una joven.**

**- Duérmanla y llévenla a la camioneta.**

El ser extraño para la sirena, se acerco peligrosamente a ella con un pañuelo blanco, al intentar alejarse fue tomada bruscamente por el acompañante y amarrada con las mismas redes en las que se había enredado, mientras presionaban el pañuelo contra la nariz.

Los oídos humanos fueron capaces de deleitarse con el último canto de la criatura, pero para ella, fue su último aliento por conseguir auxilio, mientras se dejaba consumir por la inconsciencia...

_**"Mana!"**_

* * *

Se encontraba un hombre alto, moreno, que portaba un traje negro sumamente elegante que hacia juego con su sombrero de copa del mismo color, y un cigarrillo en la boca, recargado sobre su silla, admirando la vista desde el ventanal de, ahora, su oficina, los nuevos terrenos que se encontraban bajo su poder, aunque la fachada exterior daba un aire completamente distinto al paisaje, desde dentro la vista era maravillosa. Sobre la mesa, los papeles de propiedad, en los que ahora aparecía su nombre y firma. Su celular comenzó a sonar, y lentamente, depositando el cigarrillo en el cenicero, contestó.

**- Señor, la hemos capturado, estamos en camino hacia la mansión.**

**- Bien hecho, apresúrense. **- ordenó, para luego cortar la llamada, sin importar si su subordinado tendría que entregarle alguna otra información. Volviendo a tomar su cigarrillo - **... otra más para la colección**. - soltando el humo lentamente por la boca, para que luego una risa desquiciada saliera por esta. - **Nos divertiremos mucho, pequeña...**

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora: **¡Ese fue el prologo! :D ¿Qué dicen? ¿Tiene futuro? Por favor, digan que si D: o no sabré en donde metí los casi 2 meses (o más) escribiendo y _modificando_ esto D: … ok, tengo que dejar de sonar tan desesperada… y si, probablemente ustedes habrán leído algún doujin que se llama "Kanda & the mermaid" o algo asi, que la autora (… o autor, no estoy segura) es "銀pyon", bueno claramente de ahí saque el tema y la inspiración.

Hace no mucho (tengo muchos capítulos adelantados) queriendo leer nuevamente el doujin, me encontré con otro fic, en otra página, también inspirada en ese doujin, y modifique el mío lo mas que pude (prácticamente lo empecé de 0) para que no se le pareciese y dijeran que es plagio :C tampoco para no pasar a llevar a la otra autora/autor, y como el mío ya lo tenía empezado, no lo quería dejar inconcluso y por ende, dejarme a mi misma con las ganas de terminarlo C: así que ruego a Dios, que si el otro autor continua su fic, que no se parezcan . me moriría de vergüenza…

Y para dar más pena! Hace un par de semanas, otra persona, también subió otro fic de sirenas D: pero este en ingles, pero aun asi, mi conciencia se preocupa demasiado :Z

Les dejo de dar la lata :), entonces… Review? :3

Gracias por leer :D


	2. Capítulo 1 - Primer día

**Disclaimer!** Los _personajes_ de esta historia le pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura-san, pero la historia es mía, (ñiaca, ñiaca xD)

**En Negrita – Dialogos**

_**En cursiva con "" y negrita – Pensamientos**_

Normal - Dialogo

* * *

CAPITULO 1

Comenzaron a salir los primeros rayos del sol de esa mañana, eran fríos, aun que estaban ahí, el frio seguía calando los huesos _**"¿Qué pasa con la calefacción?"**_Se preguntaba un joven de no más de 20 años, apuesto y… despeinado. Ahí estaba Yuu Kanda, hijo del presidente de una de las empresas más importante de Japón, despertando en una fría mañana de invierno, con la calefacción estropeada _**"Perfecto"**_ maldecía, mientras comenzaba a levantarse. Antes de sentir frío o calor, hambre o cansancio, venían los entrenamientos matutinos. Y como primero en la lista estaba la meditación. Aquella actividad que le permitía vivir su día a día, sin matar a nadie. Después se podría encargar de los problemas de la empresa, y de la calefacción rota.

* * *

**- Oh… ¿tienes frió ¿Estás asustado?–** le preguntaba el hombre moreno, conocido como Tikky Mikk a la criatura que varo en la playa a mediados de la semana pasada, la cual, solo le dirigió una mirada llena de impotencia. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Esposado y maltratado era imposible huir de aquella… "caja de algo transparente" y también considerando el hecho de que no tenia piernas. **- ¿Te gustaría que te sacara de esa agua sucia y te depositara devuelta en tu hábitat para que te reunieras con tus amigos? –** Nada, ni una mirada, ni una respiración errada, nada. Después de 1 semana, intentando convencerlo con miradas suplicantes y bellos cantos, había comprendió que solo lo quería por morbo. El morbo de tenerlo ahí, mal herido y sin alimentar, amarrado del cuello con una ruda cuerda que de vez en cuando, por la fricción, le rompía la piel del cuello, escapando de lo que fuera que tiraran dentro de _esa cosa_ donde se encontraba… pirañas… tiburones… anguilas eléctricas y demases, privándolo de su libertad y atentando todos los días contra su vida. Fue testigo y cómplice de cómo cada día, el agua se iba volviendo turbia, crecían hongos en las esquinas y flotaban cosas amarillas alrededor de él. Todos los días, con esa terrorífica vista, de la cual el hombre se sentía orgulloso, de una sirena disecada, clavada en la pared, con piel grisácea, y las escamas de la cola desprendidas. _**"¿Enserio voy a morir aquí?"**_

**- ¿Qué miras? –** dirigió la mirada hacia la esquina, ahí donde estaba su "trofeo" **– Ahh, no te preocupes por eso, antes de hacerte un espacio ahí, intentare venderte, aun que me temo que no lo lograre por tu apariencia… y considerando de que al vendedor que tengo para ti es un grandísimo hijo de puta y que tal vez ni siquiera venga a verte, ya iría siendo hora de prepararte para embalsamarte, haha –** dio una calada a su cigarrillo **– me canse de ti, no emites ni un sonido y tu mirada está apagada, por lo menos antes cantabas o chillabas o lo que sea que hicieras –** a paso lento se acerco a un escritorio tomo su teléfono celular y marco unos números **– Skin, baja a la piscina y prepara al tiburón, con el arnés viejo bastara. –** Se dio vuelta para mirar a su prisionero y deleitarse con cada espasmo producido por el terror que corría por su cuerpo, para soltar una de sus típicas risas desquiciadas. Que la sirena no "pudiera" hablar, no significaba que no entendiera, aprendía muy rápido, mucho, para su gusto.

* * *

Luego de completar su entrenamiento matutino y darse una buena ducha con agua tibia y vestirse con lo primero que encontró: una polera azul marino ajustada, con cuello y sin mangas, pantalones y bototos negros, junto con una sudadera azul claro y su cabello negro, amarrado en una coleta alta. Se dirigió a la biblioteca para corroborar cierta información que lo tenía un poco distraído. **"Es imposible que esas cosas existan".**

**- Johnny, ¿tienes lo que te pedí?**

**- ¡Kanda-san! Buenos días, sí, aquí está todo lo que pude encontrar sobre sirenas. –** Entregando una pila de casi 10 libros, más hojas sueltas, que adivino que eran apuntes.

**- …No quiero leerlo, resúmelo. **_**"Me llevaría toda la mañana leer eso…"**_

**- Ahh… ¡si! Las sirenas son conocidas como ****seres fabulosos, originarios de la****mitología griega ****y ampliamente extendidos en las narraciones fantásticas de la literatura occidental, generalmente mal confundidas con las náyades, las cuales son hermosas ninfas con cuerpos de agua dulce, como los ríos, lagos, fuentes, pozos y manantiales, cuya función y representación han variado con-**

"_**Dios como puede hablar tanto"**_** - Al punto. **– se estaba comenzando a cabrear.

**- ¡S-Si! Son hermosas mujeres hibridas con cola de pez, que hipnotizaban a los marineros a navegar hacia los acantilados y lugares rocosos y dice la leyenda que si un hombre se resistía a su canto, una sirena tenía que morir como en el caso de –**

**- ¡Diablos! ¡solo quiero saber si son reales o no!**

**- S-Si, hay vestigios de ellas, imágenes también, documentales, etc., pero la Oficina Gubernamental de . niega su existencia, así que además de leyendas y características físicas, no he sido capaz de recoleccionar mucho.**

"_**Si no has sido capaz de recoleccionar MUCHO, que diablos hay en esa pila de libros"**_** – No sirve, inútil. –** Sin más se retiro hacia su nuevo destino, que debió ser el primero: _El comedor._

**- ¡Yuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaan!** – La voz se le hizo familiar, esa puta voz se le hacía familiar y se venía acercando demasiado rápido, solo con escucharlo se le venía a la mente el estúpido pelirrojo tuerto que no entendía que no le gustaba que le llamaran por su primer nombre. Con lo primero que tenía a mano le dio contra la cara – **Yuu-chan, eres malo… -**

**- Es tu culpa. –**se dirigió rapidito a el comedor, dejándolo ahí tirado ¡¿Por qué no lo dejan ir a comer tranquilo?! Información inútil y ahora el conejo… y _**"¿porque me traje un libro?"**_

* * *

**- Lavi-sama –** Una chica vestida de maid se encontraba parada al lado del chico semi-consiente, esperando pacientemente a que este despertara y le respondiera.

**- ¿S-Si? –** incorporándose con una mano en la nariz intentando detener el sangrado.

**- Le recomendaría, no molestar a Kanda-sama en su desayuno, si no quiere ser más golpeado, a cambio, permítame llevarlo a la enfermería para que cuiden de usted.**

**- Si… gracias muy amable **_**"Ahora tienen enfermería, guau, lo que es ser rico"**_** ¿Hm?** – Al colocarse de pie y sacudir su pollerón naranjo, que le quedaba un poco grande y sus jeans azules, se dio cuenta de que al lado de sus convers blancas, ya sucias por el uso, había una hoja tirada, que debió haber caído del libro con el que Kanda le pego en el rostro, en la hoja había una imagen en donde una bella joven cepillaba su cabello verdeazulado. Al recogerla y mirarla con más detalle, se dio cuenta de que la chica tenia cola de pez _**"Ohh… Yuu-chan, ¿en qué te metiste?"**_ Doblando el papel en 4, se lo guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón y siguió a la maid.

* * *

En la _"caja de algo transparente"_ de la familia Noé, estaba la pequeña sirena arrullada en una de las esquinas de la piscina, con su brazo izquierdo sangrando, acorralada por un tiburón, que de no ser por el arnés que este traía, ya la hubiera tomado y echo pedazo**. – Dale más cuerda –** escucho de pronto decir a Tikky y casi inmediatamente, sintió las fauces del tiburón casi rozando su rostro.

"_**No debo llorar… Si lloro, tal vez la única oportunidad de salir de aquí se arruine… o siquiera la de morir…"**_

"_**Que alguien me ayude"**_

"_**Por favor…"**_

"… _**alguien…"**_

**- ¡Oye, oye! ¡No te desmayes! –** gritaba el moreno mientras golpeaba el cristal **– ¡Maldición!**

**- ¿Qué sucede? –** preguntaba Skin, desde arriba de la piscina, al lado de la maquinaria que sujetaba la cadena del tiburón.

**- Saca al tiburón, este tío ya no dura más **_**"y en este estado es imposible que lo compren" **_**sácalo también del agua y dile a Lulubell que traiga los materiales para disecarlo. **_**"Ya me estoy aburriendo de esto"**_

**- Tikky, será mejor que lo vendas, el conde se va a enfadar contigo, gastaste una fortuna en esta mansión inútil.**

**-¡Tch! **– chasqueo la lengua y se revolvió la melena con una de las manos enojado, porque sabía que Skin Bolic tenía razón; esa mansión era un maldito capricho inútil. – **un intento más.**

* * *

Kanda se encontraba en el escritorio de su habitación, con su laptop y algunas facturas de la empresa, intentando solucionar _"por buenos medios"_ el problema de pago que había en una de monto elevado, y que su queridísimo padre, no había querido encargarse por ir a vacacionar con su madre a quien sabe dónde. También dejando como resultado que su abuelo viniera a visitarlo todas las tardes sin falta junto con Alma, su primo hiperactivo ¡Que no era un crio, y podía cuidar la casa solo!

Y como la cereza mas roja y sabrosa del pastel…

**- ¡Yuu-chaan! ¿Ya terminaste de comer? –** ahí venía Lavi, entrando a la habitación de Kanda con una gran sonrisa.

**- ¡No me digas por mi nombre, conejo de mierda! Si quiera ¿¡como entraste!?**

**- Estaba abierto. De todas maneras, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –** Como si fuera dueño de la casa, se fue a tirar a la cama de agua que Kanda tenía arrimada en una de las esquinas _**"si no la usa, para que tiene una?"**_

**- Trabajo ¿que no vez? **_**"¿Deje abierto? ¿En qué momento?"**_

**- Yuu-chan, te encuentro algo distraído, ¿qué te ocurre?**

**- Estos tipos se niegan a pagar… ¿por qué otra cosa debería?**

**- No sé, pero de pronto me entraron ganas de… ¡tener una sirena! **

"_**Como carajo se entero!?"**_** - Estas imbécil, esas cosas no existen...**

**- Sip, y veo que ya investigaste… -** silencio **- ¿Por qué?**

**- No te importa—**

_*Rummm… Rummm… Rummm…*_ sonido de vibración de un celular.

**- Yuu-chan, te llaman**

**- Lo sé, no soy sordo, no conte—**

**- ¡Moshi-moshi!**

**- … ¿Quién habla?** – dejando su cigarrillo en el cenicero un poco desconcertado al haber creído que era Kanda, quien le había contestado.

**- Esa voz… Mhh… ¿Tikky?**

**- Ohh Lavi-kun, eres tú, ¿cómo te trata el tiempo?**

**- Aquí, como siempre. Oye de que querías hablar con Yuu-chan?** – ignorando los gestos que hacia Kanda para que le cortara.

"_**Tal vez él pueda persuadirlo…"**_** – Oh Lavi-kun, ¿puedo confiar en ti?**

**- Mh? ¿Para qué?**

**- ¿Puedes traer a Kanda a mi mansión? Sabes que hace poco capture algo extraño y me gustaría que Kanda lo viese, ya sabes, para hacer negocios, pero ni siquiera ha mostrado interés en venir…Entonces, ¿Qué dices?**

**- ¿Por casualidad es una sirena? – **ignorando a Kanda quien volvía con una katana en la mano.

**- Oh! ¿Ya te lo había contado?**

**- Mmmm, no realmente, me di cuenta.**

**- Como me esperaba de un buen Bookman, entonces ¿puedo contar contigo?**

**- Descuida, ¡ahí estaremos! Bye-bye! **_- Bip- *_llamada finalizada*

**- ¿Are? Y-Yuu-chan… ¿q-que haces con Mugen desenfundada? ¿Y-Yuu-chan?**

* * *

**-"Estaremos?" bueno, si lo va a traer aquí, supongo que no importa que venga – **Volviendo a fumar **– Oye Skin, cubre la piscina, el cadáver y trae la pecera, si tenemos suerte lo compran.**

**- ¿y qué harás con sus heridas?**

**- Es lo de menos.**

* * *

**- ¡¿Qué mierda acabas de hacer?!**

**- Pero, Yuu-chan, no te enfades, lo siento ¿sí? – **con Mugen a medio centímetro de su cuello.

**- ¡Con un lo siento, no se soluciona nada! ¡Te dije que no contestaras!**

**- ¡Pero, es que enserio quiero ver una! ¡Es una oportunidad única!**

**- ¡No iremos!**

**- Te propongo algo! –** al no recibir respuesta, que obviamente nunca recibiría porque Kanda estaba furioso – **Si soluciono eso** – indicando todo su escritorio - **vamos.**

**- Inténtalo, a ver si es tan fácil. – **Enfundando su preciada katana - _"__**Aunque salga de este problema, aún me quedan otros tantos" **_

**- ¡Bien! ¡Déjamelo a mí! **– Corriendo hacia los papeles del escritorio, como si fueran dulces y él un niño de 5, súper emocionado-

"_**Está motivado, enserio quiere ver una… mierda, está motivado… mejor busco las llaves"**_

**-****15 minutos después****... -**

**- ¡Termine! Ahora iremos, ¿cierto? ¿Hm? ¿Yuu-chan?**

**- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí todavía? Ya estoy en el auto… que me voy sin ti** – pronuncio rápidamente, mientras salía de su habitación con su chaqueta en el hombro, bajaba las escaleras y cruzaba la puerta principal.

**- En el auto -**

**- ¡Yupiii! ¡Conoceré a una sirena! Sirena~ Sirena~ Sireniiitaa~ **-cantaba con medio cuerpo fuera del auto por la ventana-

**- ¡Cállate de una puta vez! **

**- Pero, pero… ¿No estás emocionado? –** volviendo dentro, acercándosele con estrellitas en los ojos.

**- … No realmente…**

**- ¿Por qué? No es algo que se pueda ver todos los días… **

**- Porque el que la va a tener que comprar soy YO**_**. "Además, no me fio de Tikky"**_

**- Ahh… claro. **– sentándose correctamente, volviendo la mirada hacia el frente.

* * *

Se estaciono, afuera de la casa y mientras Lavi bajaba corriendo a admirar el paisaje y la nueva mansión de Tikky, quien un rato antes les había llamado para darle la dirección, Kanda aseguro las puertas y las ventanas de su auto, lo único que faltaba era que le robaran, y aun ni era medio día. Cuando estaban ambos fuera de la casa, que por si era muy tenebrosa, con gárgolas en cada esquina de los aleros que poseían las esquinas anchas y afiladas, sujetadas por gruesos pilares de cemento y el cielo completamente obscuro solo en esa cuadra, como una digna película de terror.

– **Yuu-chan… si las sirenas existen, no crees que esas gárgolas…**

**- No digas estupideces y toca el timbre de una vez. **– suspiro molesto, intentando no pensar en esa ridícula posibilidad.

**-Ahh… Ok…**

**~Ding Dong~**

* * *

**Comentario de la autora: **Guau... primero que nada... ¡guaaau!, nunca se me paso por la cabeza que gustaría tanto, aunque puedo sospechar que algunas/os ya saben la emoción felicidad que me recorre por el cuerpo en estos momentos xD En un papelito tenia escrito algo para poner aquí y que fuera mas emotivo, pero se me perdió :I...

**ZakuryMinashiro: **Déjame decirte que no se como rayos llego la sirena ahí en donde estaba XD jajaja pero ahora que lo mencionas, sería buena idea escribir sobre como llego xD Gracias :)

**Lady Michaelis:** Créeme que yo también odio cuando los autores comienzan algo y no lo terminan, pero no te preocupes, cueste lo que cueste la terminare! yo puedo! se que puedo! Solo espero que no me lleve mucho tiempo (soy del tipo de gente al que hay que tenerle mucha paciencia u.u') Gracias por tu tiempo :D

Y también muchas gracias a todas/os las que leyeron la historia, las que se pasaron a dejarme un review! :D (**EdurneAmeliaKH** Gracias! fuiste la primera C: ) y a las que la siguen C:

Subiré un capítulo cada 2 semanas (o eso quiero yo) y existe la posibilidad de que ya no sean tan largos como este o el que le sigue, pero espero que cumplan sus expectativas. Si tienen dudas o sugerencias, por favor me gustaría que me las hicieran saber, ya que suelo divagar mucho en cuanto a todo D: y me gustaría que este fic sea del 100% de su agrado :) (No puedo creer que me haya demorado casi una hora escribiendo esto o.o)

Eso seria todo **¡Muchas gracias por leer!** Nos vemos x3


	3. Capítulo 2 - Lástima

Prefiero demorarme meses en subir un capitulo y ganarme el odio de toda la gente, antes de subir algo mediocre, y que no me tiene contenta, así como paso en el prólogo y en el capítulo 1. También tome varios consejos que me Mandragorapurple, así que me tome la molestia de revisar TODO lo que tenia escrito y comenzar desde cero, obviamente los primeros capítulos ya no los puedo cambiar (u.u) así que quiero que el resto sea lo más cercano a perfecto (soy perfeccionista y eso ya se está volviendo una contra xD sumándole que soy inmadura en el sentido de responsabilidad. Hago lo mejor que puedo, pero sé que puedo hacer algo mejor, y de ahí hacia delante, me da flojera...).

Supongo que con eso está de más decir que ya no "subiré cada 2 semanas" (eso merece muchas más comillas), sino cuando el capitulo esté listo (y que como me he demorado tanto, este capítulo puede tener fallas de hortografia, ect., por las prisas de subirlo luego)

Y... Por fin logre encontrar algo más complicado que escribir un capitulo... pasarlo al computador. ¡Y no me di cuenta hasta que intente reescribirlo en el PC de la casa (hace un par de días)! En esta casa no hay privacidad! D: como nunca hago anda a escondidas, nunca me di cuenta, es horrible! Me obligan a trasnochar para traerle las actualizaciones xD (excusas, excusas que no son tan excusas, pero creo que es comprensible, ¿no?) Agradézcanle a mi hermana que me pasa su Notebook por las noches... cuando no se queda jugando, obviamente.

Ah... también estoy enviciada con un juego, se llama Ragnarok2 por si les interesa xD soy fanática de los juegos MMORPG :3 aunque también lo he estado dejado de lado últimamente por... sinceramente, no se por qué he dejado todo de lado (ni siquiera salgo de la casa), la tarde desaparece como agua entre los dedos, ¡de la nada!... creo que debo dejar Vocaloid (...nunca!).

Bueno... creo que eso sería antes de empezar... disfruten :)

(y como me he demorado tanto en subirlo, enserio espero que con toda mi alma lo disfruten ¡No hagan que mis noches en vela, escribiendo y reescribiendo, sean en vano!)

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

**~Ding Dong~**

Inmediatamente, la puerta se abrió sola, acompañada de un tétrico chirrido, al igual que en las películas de terror, que a menudo ambos veían durante la noche.

**- ¿Hola? –** Pregunto Lavi al aire, esperando, no, rogando que llegara una persona normal a recibirlos y no una corriente de aire frío.

**- Bienvenidos a la residencia Noé, Kanda-sama, Lavi-sama** – las pupilas se le dilataron, sus piernas flaquearon y su corazón dio un vuelco de 180 grados, por recibir un susto mayor al que debió haber recibido si su mente no hubiera estado recordándole las ultimas películas de terror que había visto. Obviamente, ya se encontraba detrás de Kanda para que este le protegiese (o que le matasen primero). Aunque Kanda no demostraba el miedo que sentía en esos momentos, se estaba cagando por dentro (aunque, claro está, nunca lo aceptaría).

Una mucama apareció por el corredor de la izquierda. Alta, morena y vestida con la ropa tradicional de sirvienta. **- El señor Tiky les espera en el subterráneo -**

**- Gracias, pero, disculpa ¿nos podrías enseñar el camino?**– una voz tiritona, desde la espalda de Kanda.

**- Con mucho gusto, síganme por favor.**

* * *

La sirvienta los guio por un sin fin de pasillos, algunos muy parecidos que otros (si es que no eran los mismos) y otros con diseños extraños en las paredes y cuadros escalofriantes. La mente de Lavi, ya maquinaba el cómo los iban a matar y nunca nadie más sabría algo de ellos dos (lo cual para Lavi, en ese momento, era creíble por que no aviso a su abuelo que saldría). La mucama los detuvo en frente de una gran puerta doble de madera, digna de admiración, por que se notaba el estilo único de tallo a mano (ustedes solo imagínensela imponente), hizo una reverencia y los dejo solos. Sin emitir ni un sonido, desapareció corredor arriba.

**- ¿Deberíamos tocar? –** preguntó, pero antes de lo que canta un gallo. Kanda ya tenía un pie dentro, ambos brazos extendidos, cada uno abriendo una puerta (parodiando a Aragorn, del Señor de los Anillos).

La habitación era sumamente amplia, y obscura, iluminada solamente por candelabros, dos de las cuatro paredes, estaban cubiertas con animales disecados y trofeos que adivinando, eran de caza, en la unión de las dos, colgaba una sábana blanca, mal puesta, tapando algo. En la otra pared había una cortina enorme de color rojo granate, que tapaba algo de un volumen considerable y en la última estaba Tiky, como siempre con un cigarrillo en la boca y los pies arriba del escritorio, al lado de él, un gran estante lleno de libros y figuras de cristal. Al centro de la habitación había otra cosa con gran volumen cubierta con una gran manta, también de color granate.

La mirada azul ultramarino choco unos momentos contra la dorada – **Al grano Tiky. –**

**- Oh Kanda! Bienvenido a otra de mis humildes moradas, ven toma asiento.**

"**_Pff humilde dice"_** – pensó Lavi, mientras recorría la habitación y revisaba todo lo que tenia al alcance.

**- Habla rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo. -** permaneció de pie.

**- Tan frio como siempre**_**"y malhumorado"**_**, ¿Lavi quieres sentarte?****_"Sale de mis cosas"_**

**- Ah? No aquí estoy bien, gracias. –** levantando una cabeza de huemul **_"Estos no están en peligro de extinción"_**

**- Y yo que creía que podríamos charlar antes de pasar al tema importante, pero bueno –** poniéndose de pie, acercándose a un lado de la manta que tapaba el algo del centro. **– les presento a la Ningyo***

**(* Asterisco misterioso que no tendrá significado en ningún lado xD)**

Cuando Tiky retiro la manta, se encontraron los 3 hombres cara a cara con la renombrada sirena, aunque inconsciente, un collar con una cadena la mantenían a flote en el centro de la "pecera". La "pecera" hecha de cristal, redonda, y con un agujero en la parte superior, como una pecera normal, pero aumentada de tamaño, sin decoración en el fondo, con el agua hasta arriba.

Pero lo que a Kanda le llamo la atención no fue ni la pecera ni la posición, como a cualquiera que se hubiese encontrado en ese lugar, era "la" sirena. Lo primero que le sorprendió fue su cabello blanco, de alguna forma no podía decir que era una cabeza canosa, se veía más... fresco y natural que eso, y fresco no por estar en el agua. Al estar colgada de esa manera, no fue capaz de apreciarle muy bien el rostro. Era un tanto delgada, plana y tal como en el libro y las historias, en vez de piernas y pies, tenía cola y aletas. Las escamas de un color plateado con efecto tornasolado de azules y celestes. Lo segundo que el dejo intrigado fue su brazo izquierdo, que poseía un color rojizo a partir de su hombro. Obviamente, como cualquier persona hubiera querido, deseo verlo de más cerca y sobre todo: despierto. Aunque decirle "la sirena" con una evidente falta de pecho le hacía sentir incomodo.

**- Es plana… -** dijo Kanda extrañado, a la vez que Lavi corría hacia él para verla de más cerca, enredándose en la sabana que colgaba de la esquina y cayéndose de cara al suelo.

**- Lo-lo siento Tiky…**

Kanda se volteo a mirar lo que el conejo había dejado a la vista y detuvo la respiración ¿Era enserio?

Tres sirenas disecadas, con los cuerpos deformados y de color grisáceos, clavadas en la pared por las muñecas, el cabello que antes debió haber sido de un color verdeazulado, al igual que en el libro con el que le pego a Lavi en la cara, ahora era de un feo color azul sin brillo, desordenado y reseco. Con la piel arrugada y los ojos en blanco.

**- K-Kanda… -** tartamudeo Lavi, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él. **– tengo algo de miedo –** le susurro al oído.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a Tiky como si fuera un psicópata asesino, aun que claro, la casa, la sirvienta, los trofeos y la estantería apoyaban esa sensación. Como Tiky no se dignaba a decir nada y no había ni una pisca de culpa en su mirada, Lavi se atrevió a reiniciar la conversación…

**- Entonces… ¿Ella también va a terminar así?**

**- Claro, si no la compran.**

**- Y ¿estás seguro de que no es hombre? –** era el turno de Kanda para hablar.

**- Si, es hombre.**

Silencio incomodo de nuevo.

**- Pero es bastante femenino a mi parecer**– comenzó a jalarlo de la cadena para sacarlo, si Kanda iba a comprarlo tenía que verlo de cerca y también debía romper esa tensión para poder venderlo.

Cayó como peso muerto desde una altura aproximada de dos metros y algo, con el rostro contra el suelo. Poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la conciencia. Kanda camino hacia el con un paso que intentase disimular lo ansioso que se encontraba.

Dejo a la vista unas hermosas perlas plateadas, en las que era notable lo exhausto que se encontraba, para encontrarse con un hombre desconocido demasiado cerca para su gusto. Asustado, intento levantarse para ir a arrinconarse en algún lado, pero al momento de afirmar su brazo izquierdo sobre el suelo, un dolor agudo le recorrió hasta el hombro y se quedo inmóvil, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, en una mueca de dolor.

**- Oye, Tiky, ¿qué le paso en el brazo y en la cara?** – Pregunto Lavi, que observaba de lejitos.

**- Supongo que fue mientras jugaba con el tiburón, del brazo izquierdo ni idea. –**

**- ¿Ti-tiburón?**

**- Si, es bastante aburrido estar con él, así que lo pusimos a hacer ejercicio un momento.**

**- Pero, pensaba que las sirenas hechizaban con su canto, ¿cómo te puedes aburrir con algo así?**

**- No lo olvides conejito, no es un sirena, es un tritón... después de todo no tengo idea de por qué intenta cantar como sirena si sabe que su canto no hipnotiza a nadie, es bello, pero, al no tener encanto termina aburriendo.**

Tomo a la criatura del mentón, que le dio la impresión de ser algo fino. ¿En realidad debería llamarle tritón? Se veía tan delicado, como una mujer con cabeza de "Moyashi". Fue testigo de cómo la criatura de a poco abrió los ojos, dejando que Kanda apreciara los plateados de cerca, por la mirada fugaz en los ojos de la criatura, se dio cuenta de que estaba aterrado por la extraña cercanía y también veía en ellos los esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no llorar. Le examino un rato más, una cicatriz en forma de pentágono invertido en la frente sobre el ojo izquierdo, de la cual se extendía una línea pro sobre el parpado hasta la mejilla, y dos más en forma horizontal bajo el ojo y la otra en media mejilla. La mano derecha que mantenía afirmada sobre la baldosa, tenía las membranas interdigitales, comunes en los anfibios, en cambio a la izquierda le faltaban 3, de ahí, salían pequeñas gotas de sangre creando y aumentando pequeñas posas de.

Regreso su mirada al rostro del chico sirena y se detuvo otra vez en aquella mirada llena de emociones negativas, proveniente de un hermoso rostro. De un hermoso rostro, cejas y pestañas blancas, nariz pequeña y no tan respingada, con labios delgados y pálidos. Se fijo, que en vez de orejas tenía dos especies de aletas delicadas, como si solo fueran una membrada de un color similar al de su cola (pero, estaba casi seguro que estaba relacionado con la audición u orientación).

Maldito seas Tiky, supongo que ocupaste todo tu tiempo para torturarlo.

Soltó su mentón con cuidado y acaricio su mejilla en proceso de que la soltaba, recibiendo una mirada de confusión. Se puso de pie.

**- Claramente no tiene pinta de ser un tritón** – interrumpió Kanda.

**- Así es Kanda, es débil, ya no canta y se la pasa todo el día temblando.**

**- Entonces él si canta –** afirmo Lavi, con estrella en los ojitos.

**- Bueno… más que eso, le hace como delfín, pero hace bastante que dejo de hacerlo.**

**- ¿Cuándo pides por él?**

**- Unos… 300.000 dólares**

**- ¿¡300.000!? Estas demente!**

**- Vamos Kanda-kun, es una criatura mitológica, ni siquiera debería existir****_–_**Soltó un suspiro de molestia -**300.000 –**repitió -**"_Eso vale un delfín con los papeles de permiso y todo"_**

La criatura, mientras intentaba mantenerse consiente, levanto su rostro, para mirar especialmente a Kanda. Con ese pequeño movimiento, la atención de Kanda se desvió hacia él, más concretamente a sus labios, los cuales se movieron tímidamente pronunciando una clara petición de ayuda a ojos del japonés. Inmediatamente después de eso, bajo la cabeza junto al suelo, dejándose llevar por la inconsciencia, no sin antes que una lágrima se escapara por uno de sus ojos, esperando, ¡rogando! despertar en un lugar mejor (o en un lugar sin Tiky).

Todo aquello hizo que pausara su discusión con Tiky por un momento, replanteándose el dejarlo tirado ahí junto a ese loco. Podía pagar 300 mil dólares, aquello no cambiaria en absolutamente nada su estilo de vida hasta ahora, era solo que tenía conciencia sobre el y no le gustaba desperdiciarlo, siempre estaba viendo la peor situación en la que tal vez algún día, podría necesitarlo.

"P-Por favor, ayúdame…, por favor"

Lástima. La suplica proveniente de un ser moribundo, que de hecho si no lo sacaba de ahí, definitivamente moriría y de una forma horrible, hizo que su corazón que estaba cubierto bajo mil capaz de hielo, latiera por unos momentos. Definitivamente era por lástima.

Lentamente giro sobre sus talones había la sabana con la que su amigo el conejo se había tropezado hace un rato, quien observaba todo en silencio e ignoraba (así como Tiky) la petición de ayuda del albino a Kanda, sabiendo que de nada serviría presionarlo, era una situación demasiado seria como para bromear (aun siendo él). Levanto la sabana del suelo y se dirigió hacia el sireno. Con cuidado envolvió su cuerpo inconsciente (cubriendo sobretodo la cola), lo tomo estilo nupcial y se la entrego a Lavi junto con las llaves del auto. Todo en silencio y Lavi inmediatamente comprendiendo todas las acciones de Kanda.

La cabeza roja cruzo por la puerta con dirección al auto, permitiendo a los dos hombres restantes finalizar el trato.

Después de todo, solo era lastima, ¿no?

* * *

**Yo, ósea no es que solo lo piense, es que ha mejorado mucho! tanto como para que (yo una persona con un gran sentido de culpabilidad) no sienta realmente el enorme retraso de actualización... así que no diré "lo siento", porque si me disculpo y en realidad no lo siento (como es este caso) siento como si fuera un insulto asía ustedes, y no quiero insultar a nadie (hasta el momento). **

**Ósea, subo la primera versión que tenia de esto, y me tiran huevos tomatazos, me hago un tomaticán y me creo una nueva dieta en base de huevos y tomates para un año :S jaja... tengo hambre. Así como también siento culpa por no haber actualizado por tanto tiempo, no siento que este en el derecho de pedirles Review, primero tengo que recuperar el ritmo (y la creatividad para hacer el capitulo siguiente D:)**

Ahora, adivinen por que no me puedo concentrar totalmente en esta historia... ya? ... ya? ... mi mente esta creando otra =.=  
Es lo más extraño del mundo, tengo el primer capitulo, el penúltimo y el epilogo hechos... ¡No entiendo mi cabeza!

Lo peor que pueden hacer es esperar grandes cosas de mi D:

**Agradecimientos:**

**No profundirizare mucho esto por que son las... eehh casi 5 de la mañana xD**

**Lady Michaelis**: Gracias, y me disculpo sobretodo contigo, que después de decirte que no abandonaría el fanfic, voy y me desaparezco (pero en ningún momento me ha pasado por la cabeza abandonarlo, así que estate tranquila (; de alguna manera lo terminaré)

**Arikado karma kun: **Ey! Gracias! aunque mi mente-extraña no me ha dicho que esa a sido una de las mejores partes, no se con que seguridad te digo esto, pero aún me queda harta imaginación por exprimir ;) me alegro de que te haya gustado.

**Mandragorapurple: **Eres algo así como mi heroína, me encantan las historias que escribes, transmiten ese "algo" como consistencia, que me gusta de las historias y si quieres que den risa, la dan! y no las saco como por una semana de la cabeza :D siempre leo todos tus fic's y muchas veces los releo xD pero casi nunca dejo review por que (no estoy segura de que si ya explique esto) de vez en cuando olvido la contraseña de la cuenta y es una lata estar intentando adivinarla xD. Ahora por tu mensaje: ¡Te equivocas! jajaja, en lo que gaste una hora fue en escribir los comentarios de la autora, el fic lo tengo escrito desde verano... (imagínate eso, verano D':) y tienes razón, fue un capitulo lento, que ya no puedo cambiar u.u así que quise cambiar este :S pero no estaba en mis planes demorarme tanto. y... como me estoy demorando tanto en escribirlos, no creo que corresponda hacerlos más cortos, pero estoy intentando también hacerlos más rápidos, y como un chispazo de luz siempre que leo tu comentario, se me viene a la mente una idea que dejare como sorpresa (para no decepcionar a nadie D:) así que gracias por la inspiración jaja xD. Bueno lo de Tiky... es que simplemente no es un personaje de mi agrado, por eso lo deje como malo, aunque más adelante deberé dejar de ser mala con él, ya que le viene un papel medio protagónico (y no encuentro a nadie más para el papel xD =.=). Por lo de los diálogos, pensé mucho si dejarlos en negrita o normales, pero no sé, me fui por el lado de que creo que así se ve mas bonito, bueno, más que bonito atrayente o algo así x3 (y ahora como ya comencé a hacerlo así, se vería raro que dejara de hacerlo, o eso es lo que cree mi cerebro (culpen al cerebro, hace mal su trabajo xD)) y lo último tienes toda la razón, por que decidí que esos dos se tendrán que cambiar bien seguido la ropa :P ya verás el por qué xD y sobre la descripción de la casa y de todo lo que se pueda, se lo dejare a Allen "una criatura que no sabe lo que es un tenedor" (ok, no tanto como la sirenita jaja) pero intentaré que todo sea visto con los mismos ojos que lo debería ver una sirena (?) (Estoy alucinando ya =.=) Eso seria todo, otra vez ¡Gracias! siento que gracias a tu comentario puedo escribir algo más decente :)

**valkiria1996-pd, LilyVongola, Edurne, Aerumna y EdurneAmeliaKH: **¡Oh por Dios! ¿¡ya pasaron 3 meses!? osea, quiero decir, ¡¿Hacia donde se va el tiempo?! D: ... Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado mi fanfic, y que me hayan dejado un review :) eso me anima mucho. No quiero que este comentario sepa a poca cosa en comparación al resto, pero digamos que soy de pocas palabras y he estado tanto tiempo escribiendo agradecimientos (me demoro mucho, ya son las 5.30 am.) que ya no se de donde sacar más palabras, ¡lo siento! y gracias de nuevo :) espero no decepcionarlos tanto la próxima vez.

¡Muchas gracias por su paciencia! y ehmm... comeré tomaticán durante un año? D:


	4. Capítulo 3 - Deseo Infantil - Parte I

Capítulo 3 - Parte I

* * *

Al fin, llegaron a casa de Kanda con la famosa sirena que resulto ser macho, a la que acordaron llamar "sireno", porque decirle tritón era casi un chiste, aunque Kanda ya había decidido llamarle "Moyashi", porque lo era y porque quería (y por qué le costó un golpe fuerte a su billetera).

Ya llevaban alrededor de 3 horas esperando en el baño de Kanda, con el pequeño sireno en la bañera a que despertara, recordando que habían salido de la casa de Tikky pasada las 12 del día.

- Insisto en que debemos tenerlo en agua tibia.

- ¿Quieres comértelo acaso?

- Dije tibia, aunque definitivamente cualquiera estaría mejor que en agua fría.

- Es un pescado.

- Mitad humano.

A la cuarta hora decidieron ir a almorzar, pero por turnos, no se arriesgaría a que el sireno se despertara y escapara (o en el peor caso para Kanda: que le destrozara el baño...). Lavi iría primero, mientras Kanda, aburrido leía los envases de los shampoo's, esperando por que el pescado despertara de una vez por todas.

Aprovechando el tiempo en que Lavi no estuvo, se dedico a contemplar mejor el cuerpo de la criatura. Se fijo más en la cola, era extraño, a la vez que se veía delicada, así como una tela de seda, que se podría romper en cualquier momento, se veía tan firme y flexible como una cota de malla. Suponiendo que la cola serian los pies, el lugar donde deberían estar los tobillos era más delgado y ahí comenzaban a aparecer las escamas plateadas. Le dieron ganas de arrancarle una, pero logro contener el deseo/necesidad de querer manosearlo entero. Donde deberían estar las rodillas, noto que estaba un poco flexionado, así como si tuviera rodillas (cosa estúpida, tachó eso mentalmente), otra vez el deseo infantil de querer ver hasta donde se podía doblar.

Sumido en su contemplación, también se dio cuenta de que en ciertos lugares faltaban escamas, supuso que por los golpes del puto de Tiky. Llego hasta la división humano-pez. Era curioso... recordó la película de la Sirenita… era igual. Una especie de membrana brillante que le envolvía las caderas en forma de "V".

Continuo.

Su tronco... normal, delgado y vientre plano, como alguien que no había comido en semanas (normal para este caso, supuso). Más arriba, un par de botoncitos rosados y varias-muchas heridas, raspones, moretones, además de heridas casi cicatrizadas y otras cicatrices que ya apenas se veían. Tal vez, los hombres-pescado cicatrizaban más rápido, y olvido inmediatamente el asunto de las heridas. Llego a su cara al fin. La relajación de esta le daba una apariencia de inocencia y pureza, solo consiguiendo quedar más hipnotizado.

¡Ups!

Había un problema, solo las sirenas podían hechizar a la gente y este, **no-era-una. **Continúo repitiéndose eso hasta que llego Lavi. Era su turno para ir a servirse un rico plato de soba.

Dieron las 6 de la tarde y aún no mostraba señales por despertar.

Hace menos de una hora Lavi se había tenido que marchar por una llamada de su abuelo (pero dijo y remarcó que volvería al día siguiente, a horario de almuerzo, para ser más especifico) y ahora solo quedaba él. Solo y aburrido, sentado en la fría cerámica de su baño, con la espalda recargada en la bañera.

Cansado de esperar y qué decir de irritado, por haber perdido toda la tarde sin hacer nada, se volteo nuevamente hacia el contenido de su bañera, sintiendo lo congelado que tenía el trasero.

Una escama levantada del resto acaparo toda su atención.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias, la tomo entre sus dedos y tiro de ella, arrancándola del primer intento.

- Hhhh!

Si. Del primer intento.

Primer deseo infantil de Yuu Kanda siendo adulto. Cumplido.

* * *

Primera parte cortita del capítulo 3 lista. Por la demora, solo diré una cosa... _League of Legends._

Ahora quería hacer una aclaración. En el segundo capítulo, cuando se conocen con Tiky el dice algo de que la sirena hace un sonido similar al de un canto de un delfín, bueno, eso se llama ecolocación, que lo usan para comunicarse y bla bla. Entonces cada vez que el Allen-sireno diga algo (o chille mejor dicho xD) solo lo pondré como: "- Hhh", o bien si esta triste "- Hh...", o si grita "- HHH!", de ser necesario iría con descripción y ojala (ruego a Dios) que se entienda xD.

**Comentarios de la Autora:**

**Aerea Sparda Azeneth:**Gracias por tu comentario, la verdad me ayudo mucho, me relajo bastante, pero, wow ¿3 años? ¿En serio? creí que demorarse más de uno estaba a nivel de un mito, seguramente tus seguidores estaban todos desesperados xD. Por lo otro también leí ese fanfiction que estaba en ingles y encontré el final como muy... no sé, apresurado? bueno no fue desagradable, pero aún me ronda ese final por la cabeza (considerando que aún no se cómo terminar el mío xD). De nuevo, gracias por tus palabras de aliento.

**valkiria1996 pd **& **Lady Alice Walker:** ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! y por darse un tiempo para escribir para mi *w*, pues obvio que van a estar en los agradecimientos :D después de todo por ustedes (mis lectoras) es por las que escribo, bueno en realidad, por ustedes es que intento sacar esta historia del olvido (en el olvido con 4 cap, qué pena xD) jaja e intentare que el próximo capítulo sea más largo. Gracias :).

Gracias por su paciencia y ehmm... ¿review? :3


	5. Capítulo 4 - Deseo Infantil - Parte II

¡Hola! Antes que nada, tengo que pedir nuevamente una disculpa, por que a parte de actualizar tarde, otra vez es un capitulo corto que no dice mucho de la historia. A continuación "diré" el por qué no había actualizado, y no es escusa ni nada, solo me dio risa (mi cabeza es especial).

_A través de un par de cortinas rojas, entra en escena Neumonía, que con su terno y sombrero, camina con paso elegante y relajado hacia la pequeña mesa de té, jugando a lanzar su bastón al aire mientras tararea una canción cliché y los "clap, clap" de sus zapatos contra las baldosas negras y blancas, con colores alternados, hacen eco en el espacio. En la mesa, lo espera: Claritromicina y Eritromicina, quienes pausan un poco su animada charla, para hacerle espacio en la conversación. _

_Hay miradas, y así mismo como al inicio eran miradas para mantener distancia, se fueron convirtiendo en pequeñas de "Hey, ¿cuanto tiempo?" "¿Como has estado?" "Ya nos estábamos cansando de esperarte"_

_Casi inmediatamente después de tomar asiento, aparece la mesera de turno, quien retira, la chaqueta y el sombrero del último comensal llegado. "El bastón no" dice, y la chica se detiene, con su sombrero en las manos. Por lo que se logra leer en su identificación, la señorita ha de llamarse "Iboprufeno". Cuando esta da media vuelta, en dirección hacia la cocina, y ya con la orden del señor Neumonía pedida -un vaso de agua-, reanudan la conversación como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si Neumonía siempre hubiera estado allí como si la mesera no hubiera aparecido y desaparecido, como si en un puesto de café fuera normal que solo haya una mesa, con solo 3 sillas, sin cocina, sin ventanas, sin puertas, ni paredes. Solo un inquietante vació más allá de las cortinas rojas y de de la esfera de claridad al rededor de ellos y de la mesa._

_Sin que la chispa se muera, continúan la jubilosa conversación de como jodieron a su huésped, durante casi 1 semana, con espasmos de dolores en la espalda, pecho y garganta._

_La cámara se aleja lentamente, mientras la oscuridad invade la claridad y a ellos mismos. Las voces, de continuas y estruendosas, pasaron a ser murmullos. De pronto, gritos desgarradores entre murmullos, que se iban desgarrando más a medida que el sonido iba decreciendo. Lo ultimo coherente que se logra entender entre risas y gritos: "Lo mas gracioso fue cuando no podía dormir y casi me vomita"._

_Con el eco del golpe que el bastón hizo al golpearse en la ultima baldosa blanca que quedaba, todo silenció, a la vez que desapareció..._

¡Y bien mal que esta mi cabeza! xD

Si, bueno, lo que quería decir con esto (si, quería decir algo, de todas maneras no es normal que los antibióticos se alíen con la enfermedad...) es que los antibióticos me hicieron igual o peor que la enfermedad en si. (Aún no se me pasa acidez, pero en general tuve 6 de 8 de los efectos secundarios leves e.e y otros tantos de los graves =.=) Aunque sé que es mi culpa, ya que le dije y dije a mi mama que solo era una amigdalitis... que resulto ser una bronquitis, y al ser una bronquitis mal cuidada: "chan, chan!" termine con neumonía :3

Tampoco es tan terrible como lo ponen los médicos, (o tan simple como lo pongo yo) pero para mi fue como un... "¿logro desbloqueado?" o algo así. Bueno sabre si es terrible, cuando me venga la recaida (que la siento muy cerca) y me hospitalicen xD

Soy especial XD (y e final de esa mini-historia se me fue de las manos xD)

* * *

Capítulo 3 - Parte II

- Hhh!

El sireno se sacudió un poco, chillando como delfín mientras despertaba por completo, para nada más ni nada menos que encontrarse con un "nuevo hijo de puta" que lo golpearía al igual que el "anterior hijo de puta" -había aprendido los insultos- con una de sus escamas entre los dedos, y mirándolo con cara de "¿te dolió?" ¡Como si a ellos no les doliera que le sacaran una escama!... espera, no lo hacían. Tal vez el dolor más proximo a eso sería... arrancarse una uña.

Se habían quedado así, intercambiando miradas, hasta que nuestro pez recordo el lugar y la situación en la que se encontraba y bajo la mirada hacia su aleta grande (pies) -del dolor se había llegado a incorporar sobre su "trasero"-. _"y más encima me tiene en agua fria, ¡Me estoy congelando!"_

- Tu... puedes hablar, ¿verdad?

Con un pequeño temblor levanto la mirada hacia su nuevo "propietario hijo-de-puta", sin contestar nada, con una mirada que reflejara su añoranza de libertad.

- ¿Al menos entiendes lo que te digo?

Negó con la cabeza... un pequeñísimo grave error.

- Me estas jodiendo, ¿verdad?

Sudor, mucho sudor. ¿Como lo notaba? Ah si, no estaba sumido en el agua y tenia glándulas sudoriparas como los humanos, sensación rara y hasta asquerosa. Se dejo deslizar hasta el fondo de la bañera, intentando hacerse un ovillo en el estrecho espacio y reposo su cabeza en el fondo. Desde el agua, los ojos plateados estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento hostil del ser de tierra. No sabia que sucedería después de que reaccionara en defensa a un maltrato, pero le demostraría que no se dejaría dominar tan rápido por el -tan rápido en el caso de que sea igual o peor de cruel que el anterior hijo de puta-.

Kanda, después de pensar fugazmente en varios motivos por el cual el chico mentiría (explotación, entretención, que lo conviertan en un juguete), concluyo que solo estaría asustado y que necesitaba de su espacio, que estaría estresado por no estar en su hogar/hábitat, que estaba en una bañera y bla bla.

Se puso de pie, con la intención de salir del baño y darle su espacio.

¡Se paro! Extendió la cola, posiciono su aleta y la agito violentamente hacia arriba, arrojandole casi más de la mitad del agua encima. Se mantuvo en espera, congelado y sudando frío, mientras maldecía a los nervios que le hicieron cometer semejante estupidez. Ya no podía sumergirse bien y se sentía desprotegido, sin decir que al no estar sumergido, había comenzado a sudar otra vez.

Los segundos se hicieron eternos para ambos.

Uno a punto de llorar por el pánico que se iba haciendo espacio dentro de el a montones por cada segundo que transcurría. El otro repitiéndose mentalmente como un mantra "paciencia, paciencia"

- ¡No hay más agua para ti!

- Hhhh!

Metió medio cuerpo dentro de la bañera, lo tomo por la "cintura" y de pronto el sirenito estaba en el otro extremo del baño, bajo el lavamanos, contra la pared, intentando alejarse lo más posible de el.

Pequeños gemidos, salían de la boca de la criatura, que al parecer intentaba calmarse a si misma. Al darse cuenta de que la pared no iría a ninguna parte, dejo de moverse contra ella, abrazo su cola y la atrajo lo más que pudo a su pecho, escondiendo así su rostro sobre su ¿rodilla?. Así como dejo de chillar, dejo de moverse, a excepción de pequeños temblores que atravesaban su espalda.

Lo pensó un poco -al menos un poco-, no podría golpearlo, seria demasiado cruel incluso para el, y si quería que la criatura se "amansara" a el, repitiendo lo que le había echo Tiky, definitivamente no era la manera.

Pero no se disculparía.

Ni por muy atemorizada que se encontrara la criatura, ni aunque llorara, ni siquiera si de la nada le hablaba y le contaba todas las atrocidades por las que le hizo pasar Mikk. No daría su brazo a torcer. Aún quedaban algunas tácticas por las cuales ganarse su confianza y aceptara su disculpa.

Ok, esto ya estaba pasando a manipulación. ¡En toda su vida, había pensado en disculparse con alguien! y ahora llega este intento de sirena y se metía en su mente a tal punto de sentir lastima por ella, y querer hacer algo por ayudarlo.

Lo más lógico de esta situación era darle_ tiempo. _Tiempo que quería darle, cuando intento alejarse de la bañera.

Saldría del baño dejándolo solo, para cambiarse ropa y mientras terminaba detalles de la empresa intentaría pensar en otras tácticas que el ayudaran, no dependería del conejo siempre.

Con movimientos mas sutiles que los anteriores, salio del baño. Si con solo pararse consiguió la mitad del agua de la bañera encima, no quería descubrir si es que podía escupir agua a presión.

Un leve sentimiento de pena le invadió, con la ultima visión del sireno abrazándose a si mismo en una de las esquinas de su baño. Quería ir y abrazarlo, cobijarlo. Decirle que todo saldría bien, que el lo protegería y que nunca volvería a ver a Tiky Mik. Claro que como nunca antes había sentido algo así, decidió ignorarlo y pensar que sería hambre. Aun que muy en el fondo sabia que algo estaba cambiando en él, seguiría con su teoría de que el Moyashi lo embrujo.

_"P-Por favor, ayúdame…, por favor"_

O tal vez solo era el, que no sabia nada acerca de cuidar y proteger algo. Solo era golpear y gritar. Debía aprender a ser paciente y sobre todas las cosas... seguro que habría información en internet.

Ya con ropa seca y sentado en su escritorio, recordó el momento en el que lo aventó hacia el lavamanos y esté abrazo la cola y la apego a su pecho. ¿Cuanto más podría doblarse? ¿Podría hacerlo hacía el lado contrario? Definitivamente esa duda le molestaría a la hora de dormir, su curiosidad estaba saliendo a flote y dudaba poder mantenerla a raya mucho tiempo más.

Pero, si no lo comprobaba el mismo, no se sentiría satisfecho.

* * *

Wow, ¿cuanto tiempo paso? no lo recuerdo, lo siento (no anoto fechas :S)

Bueno, lo de siempre, mucho _League of Legends_ y lo de la enfermedad de arriba xD

**Agradecimientos:**

**Lady Alice Walker:** Gracias por leerme y dejarme un review :3 jaja, cierto! se merece muchos puños, pero en vez de eso tendrá aletazos xD (muchos aletazos xD)

**Aerea Sparda Azeneth: **Si y es un niño medio sádico, ok no xD no te preocupes por lo del idioma (que hasta yo me confundo, así que le retire varios Hhh (la mayoría) a este capitulo xD) por dios! estas jugando The Last of Us? lo que daría por tener los juegos que me mencionas en tus comentarios u.u (lo que es ser pobre y tener un pc de mierda :C) Yo creo que deberías seguir la historia esa de los 3 años, por que la esperanza nunca se pierde para los que leemos :) (y si, descontinuas Ángeles de Sangre y Luz y te cuelgo, jaja) Me alegro que te allá gustado el capítulo anterior, y espero que también te guste este (y esa mini-historia extraña también). Gracias.

**Lady Michaelis:** Lo se T_T yo también lo encontré muy corto, pero sentía que se me estaba pasando mucho tiempo, y para más remate el de hoy también es corto D: perdóname, luego intentare crear algo más largo (? la verdad es que me dan miedo los próximos capítulos que vienen D: Gracias por tu review, abrazos para ti también :)

**Raisa Vampire:** Buee, gracias por tu review, ojala que te hayan gustado el resto de los capítulos y este también :D (a todo esto, he estado desligada casi completamente de fanfiction y aún no paso a escribirte en tu historia, ¡Pero no creas que te he olvidado! todos los días me acuerdo, pero el vicio del LoL es más fuerte T_T, continua esperándome por favor!)

**valkiria1996-pd: jaja, **comprendo eso de no entrar en la cuenta, me pasa lo mismo xD pero ¿como no halarle los bigotes a los gatos? si se enojan tanto cuando lo se lo hacen (se que es malo y me rasguñan, pero no me resisto) xD Ese fic del que me hablas tiene que ser el mismo que encontre en Tumblr (bueno busque y aparte de demorarme como 3 horas xD encontre** ambos doujinshi a los que creo que te referías, (intente copiarlas aqui y no se pudo, asi que esto que esta con negrita, es lo que edite _cuando me di cuenta que no se podia,_ ****si la buscas como "pixiv pyon" te aparece su cuenta, y ahí te deceo suerte en encontrar lo que buscas :)**

sinceramente si tu no me pides que te busque algo, te juro que yo no me entero que esto tiene un principio xD En fin... sobre lo del Mpreg, ahora que aún puedo meterle cosas extrañas a este fic, veré si quedo con ganas de hacerle más experimentos raros al Moyashi, aunque no te prometo nada xD gracias por tu review (y gracias por que me hayas echo buscar el doujinshi xD)** (nunca más intento pasar paginas por aquí, ya aprendí la lección xD)**

**Akkira Gaara Nala Uchiha: **Gracias por leer y por pasar a dejarme un review :D ¿Cierto que el papel de millonario materialista le queda perfecto? yo sabia que venia ese papel, por que si hubiera sido otro, la crueldad hubiera sido extraña :S (a excepción del Conde Milenario, a ese es otro que le hubiera quedado bien :3) Anyway, gracias :)

**Mandragorapurple: **Hola y gracias :D yo también siento que la narración en el fic cambiaron para mejor :D (no me preguntes como no estoy 100% segura de que cambio, si yo soy la que lo escribe, solo se que algo cambio xD). Siento que el cambio fue debido a que me dejaste ver mis fallos en un comentario anterior, así que muchas gracias :) y perdona que el capítulo anterior fuera corto, y que este también, pero una parte de mi se niega a pensar más si la otra parte de mi cabeza piensa "ya escribiste bastante" :S. De todas formas muchas gracias por tu review y por leerme :)

**Hikari Walker Suede: **Hey, gracias :D me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que te sigas enamorando de Allen mientras la historia avance, en todo caso lo que siempre digo: "voy a terminar esta historia, si o si". Habrán muchas veces en las que me atrase o se me pasen meses sin actualizar, pero mi cabeza se mantendrá trabajando. Pasaré por tu fic, a penas me desligue un poco del LoL, lo tendré en mente :) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, besos :)

* * *

Como siempre, demoro más agradeciéndoles que pasando el fic en limpio, ya que realmente siento que eso es más importante que nada :) Ademas de que con los review me hacen feliz, es una manera de mostrar lo feliz que me hacen (?) :3

Muchos besos y abrazos, nos leemos en la próxima actualización, se cuidan o la neumonía los mata!... en realidad, si no mueren con eso, mueren con los antibióticos, (y no es broma :S)

Hasta luego y Gracias!


End file.
